mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Arsinos United Nations General Assembly
This is the hall of the general assembly of the United Nations. Here is where each member nation that is not suspended can propose, accept or reject laws alternatively, abstain. Read the tips and if you think the proposal needs discussion or negotiation, put it in the United Nations General Legislative Advisory Committee first. This is reccomended for anything non-urgent, and anything that has multiple points to it. Tips for making proposals: #A proposal can be made on anything. Anything. It doesn't matter if it has previously been rejected even. #Writing something into law doesn't automatically make it happen, there may be practical considerations such as enforcement of a law or the funding and construction of a project. #With emphasis on the tip above, you must be careful and specific with the wording of your proposal. If it is too vague then it becomes open to interpretation and may not even have any implications as a result. #Consider the consequences of a law being passed and the different scenarios that may concern it - make sure all possibilities are considered. #Re-iterating points 3 and 4, think about wether the proposal is scenario specific or general and taylor the proposal accordingly. #Remember, being able to propose anything includes the possibility of repealing laws that have already been passed. #It often happens that a proposal is made that triggers a debate, and there is disagreement on the nuances of the proposal. With some subjects it may be best to have a committee or discussion before putting the proposal to the UNGA. #You can vote FOR, AGAINST, or ABSTAIN on a proposal. Don't make your vote conditional or with a caveat. If you feel a proposal should be changed before passing, vote against and re-propose with amendment. - This is also why laws must be discussed before proposal. Laws proposed (Deadline for voting set to saturday) - Please use heading 3 and underline proposals. Deadline to vote is the coming saturday mid-day. However if it is currently Wednesday or afterwards please put an "(N)" in the title of the proposal. Do NOT ammend a proposal if it has votes on it without consulting ALL of the voters first All countries should leave buccaneer island immediatley and the island should be allowed to return to its natural state *kaneland: For *Novak abstain *AAC against Collective security and stability plan Distrust has been sewn into the international order and the UN is facing a severe breakdown. This proposal seeks to prepare the UN for the coming nuclear era which sadly seems unavoidable. A new union is emerging which has behaved provocatively and antagonistically towards the UN and its members. It is clear that this union has the aim of destabilising the UN and the international order that provides stability and prosperity across Arsinos and in the context of the UNs stagnation we must therefore tackle this issue before international order and stability breaks down further with the following steps: #Open dialogue with non-members, allowing the UNEC to make proposals on their behalf if such proposals are to do with the relationship of the country in question and the UN. will be at the UNECs discretion #Repeal the WMD prohibition with regards to nukes but keep inspectors. In the current state of affairs the status quo would result in only rogue nations possessing them which poses obvious detriment to our security. Chemical and Biological warfare would still be considered illegal. #A uranium sharing scheme which would distribute uranium across all member states #The UN will regard universal transparency as a must and nuke possesion of both members and non-members is essential. Non-coperativity by any nation or group in this regard will be regarded as an act of hostility. #Give the UNEC power to impose embargoes and sanctions on nations which mandates constituent countries to cut off economic ties. This can be applied only to non-members and suspended members. ---- Category:UN Category:Gay Category:Cake